The Stairway
by Layla-Fae
Summary: Nico never had this kind of physical connection with another male before, especially with one who seemed to reflected his own emotions. Maybe it was the liquor or the jazz music, but Nico never lived so much in his life, with such a galvanizing and fabulous manner. He never wanted to let it go, to let this moment with Percy and The Stairway die. 1920's AU


It sat at the end of the dock, stationed into its own personal square where the salty and drifty waves of the water met the aged wooden port of the city that seemed to never take a break from living. It lit up in a brilliant golden color, making it act as if it was a second sun, dimming down the moon's own white light. It let out puffs of black steam from a tall pole on the top of the contraction, connected down the power engine. The scent of the fog was enough to cast over the city long before it arrive, which was his sign of it coming. He never expected for the smell of a steamboat to cause so much excitement to him.

The massive boat was three stories, with outside railing elegantly laid out and casting out its perimeter. One large wooden wheel was built into the side, dipping in and swiping up waves of water to make the boat go into movement no travel across the water. Now the panels were still having the same color of cream white casted over them, along with most of the boat, making the boat's presence even more luminous. It caused the black roof and poles to blend into the sky, which ended into the grand result of its magical state. He always mistaken the sight as second sun or a floating dazzling piece of art at first, but always found it to be a gliding gateway to heaven, a masterful sign from God himself, in the end. It was truly magically, but it held inside was were the true beauty was.

Movement inside projected faint shadows, barely blocking the light of the boat. He knew those were the workers inside, thumping around to safely close down the boat, ending there long hard day. He had studied them since the pass year when the boat starting coming to New Orleans. It was just a small new passage way for his father's business of sneaking liquor to travel all over the coast. He, being the oldest child and only son, just figured that it was his father making extra million to pile on the others he already had. His father wasn't greedy, but he did like his liquor and the prohibition got in the way of that. He knew his father; he knew that he wouldn't let the law get in the way of what he wants.

That's how the boat came into his life and became his main fixation of affection. He was the first up in the morning it arrive, slipping into the kitchen for a glass of water when the whole house was asleep and the sky was still dark. He made it back up to his room soon enough to be blinded by the beauty from the window. He could barely read and comprehend the name of the ship: The Stairway.

He went over to his bed and watched was a possible view. He saw five tall and muscular figures wonder out of the boat as a dark one approached it. It was hard for him to know it was his father and seeing the large carts of liquor being pushed into the boat was not anywhere near shocking. He acted surprised the next day at breakfast when he announced the news to the rest of them. He acted surprised for the sake of it.

The Stairway, which he declared as an odd name for a steamboat that delivered and received illegal liquor, came back soon afterwards, and planned to stay for the weekend. He was informed this by his father himself when he placed an arm around his shoulders and led him out to the docks near by. It was about noon, which worried him a bit since they were committing a crime in broad daylight, but his father's ease put him in a calm enough state. His father told him that this was his first step into his first insight of what his inheritance was, and he took it as his chance to prove his worth to him. That, and it was his father's way of being caring in an uncaring way.

They were eating lunch on the desk around the back, all of them sweaty and covered in black coil dust. They dressed similar with old raggedy clothes that made him feel awkward with his new leather shoes and silky dress shirt. They were all older then him but not by much, maybe five years at must, but them looked as if they were already grown and aged men with they rough features and dirty faces. He guessed that they just finished cleaning and fixing the engine, or took a bath in the coil for the fun of it.

His father introduced him to them, reacting the same act for them as well. The Mexican boy, who's name was Leo, was the engineer. The biggest boy out of the group with the muscles was Frank, who was the handy man. The blonde boy with a scar on his lip named Jason was the storage manager. The other blonde one named Will was the medic for the boat. And the last was the black hair beauty with sea green eyes and a crooked smile and the was the pilot and he was named...

Holy Fuck...

That's where he would like to assume that his problem began. His very big, handsome, sexy problem...

His father explained that he simply wanted to let his employees know that he had a son, about to be the big age of 18. He knew what he meant by that, what he was hinting at him when it was falsely aimed for the others. He felt himself swallow out of his panicky nerves; he couldn't breath.

They soon left after that, him being literally saved by the action. He just couldn't be around him with his own father near. It was impossible for him; his mind constantly running over what could possibly happen if either of them knew his secret. If anyone knew his secret...

He knew the disgusting factor about himself since he was freshly a teenager in school with wonders of the other sex. He soon discover then that he wasn't suppose to do that later on, and found himself in deep, deep shit. He has faced the revolting feature for years now and worked to keep it his only secret. He found that to be a lot harder with the pilot of the boat around. He was just too damn cute.

He didn't face the situation till later on the next when his father told him and his sister to dress in their party clothes and head off to the boat. He told him to keep an eye out for his sister and behave himself, since this was just a simple gather among his secret employees and he expected them to represent him well. It wasn't till later, when his younger sister was gone, when his father gave him a simple wink. They both knew that it was his given permission from him.

He tried to keep himself calm as he tried to walk smoothly up to the boat over the dock and ramp. He was in his most causal dress suit while his 14 year old sister was in her new pink dress. He planned on sticking with her the whole night to not only keep her innocent, but also to keep himself safe from the green eyed beauty that he knew he would come across.

They came aboard to find Frank leaning on the railing, waiting for them. He greets the Asian looking boy again with a handshake and a smile, putting on his business personality that he learnt to have from his father years ago. He introduced his sister as well, taking note of her slight blush on her dark chocolate skin. He predicted that they looked odd together as sibling with his pale skin and black hair and her curly caramel curls and dark brown skin. Frank didn't seem to mind too much since he still shook her hand and smile at her with a similar blush. He didn't like that; he was way too old for his sister. That and she wasn't allow to date till he was dead or she was 40, which ever came first.

Frank led them inside, which he found almost disappointing. He was finally on The Stairway, and the light gave him a frizzy thrill that made him dazed into a trance that made everything even more wonderful. Even himself.

They entered into the room through a small door that opened up a whole new world that he never knew existed.

There were only a dozen people there at most, including the five boat men and some others, mainly pretty females in rather scandalous dresses that showed there rolled up stockings and knees. He didn't know any of them, and felt so far out since he was younger and not exactly friendly in his true state. He didn't make friends easily with his dark personality, and to add on with his background and family...

His plan to stay with his sister through out the night was soon dismissed as the current song ended and she went off with Frank for the next dance. He was left alone then, only standing on the far side of the wall like an anti-social fool. He knew he could flip the switch on his part and act like a happy, outgoing young man that his father wanted and needed, but he could only keep the front up for so long before being emotionally drained and depressed.

He didn't notice them approaching him till it was too late. Jason and him walked right up to him like they were afraid of the sinful son of a criminal. He lost more of his breath with each one of there steps, not even bothering to fight for it because they was no way he could keep it with him coming to him. He kept his eyes on the blonde as long as he could before breaking his own promise and looking at the beauty every other second. He knew it came off strange to them, and he hated himself for it, but they still smiled at him either way, calling him out to join the party. He was their boss's son after all.

The next song soon came on, the jazzy tune filling the liquor scented air more then the first, and everyone dashed off to a pattern. Even Jason stopped in his tracks before fleeing off to a beauty in a green dress and a feather in her hair. That left him with the green eye beauty that he was trying hard not to look at. He failed miserably soon after. He felt a pull at his hand, making him follow the leading path to the stool seats of the bar. It was his hand and it was holding his...

He settled into a seat, along with the pilot, and finally faced him fully. He was gorgeous, even in his faded pants with suspenders and no longer white Henley. There was still gray dust lightly swept across his high cheek bones and forehead, but his smile was still beautiful, making his eyes and hair dazzle. He loved the sight of the dirty boy more then the sight of The Stairway.

The green eye beauty opened his mouth to speak but the music escalated into a louder volume within the same second. He was afraid his ear drums would burst till he felt the warm and strong hold on his knee and discovered a hand. He also came into realization that he was leaning into his space, and his breath escaped him yet again as he looked into those sea green eyes. He felt as if he would melt with the feeling of his warm breath on his ear.

"What's your name again?"

He swallowed hard before answering in the same fashion.

"Nico Di Angelo. What's your's?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

He smiled at him so softly, that Nico thought he just might die from the kindness that he was so unfamiliar to. Percy leaned towards him again.

"How old are you, Nico?"

"18."

Percy's smirk of devilish trouble was his answer, along with a fully filled glass of brown alcohol being gently put into his hands.

"You're old enough."

It was his statement before chucking down a large sip for himself. Nico looked at the new liquid before taking his first small sip. It wasn't half bad, so he took another small one. Percy put his on the counter as Nico held his in his hands.

"So Nico, tell me about yourself."

Nico felt his throat betray him and constrict on itself, leaving him with no air or chance of speaking his answer.

"Will you be heading off to college soon?"

Nico shook his head no. Just then his chair moved from under him and came closer to the beauty in front of him. He glanced down to find his drink spilt slightly on his pants and an extra foot on his chair. He paid no mind to it with glee.

"No, I will be entering my last year of high school in fall."

"Sounds like fun."

"I can't wait to get the hell out."

Percy chuckled at the statement, making Nico feel better about himself more then ever. He took another sip.

"What will you be studying once you're in college?"

"Law."

Percy almost let his sip fall between his lips as he laughed at the ironic statement. Nico realized it at the same second and laughed along.

"Law? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why? To defend your father when the time comes?"

Nico laughed so hard he almost fall into the other boy's lap. Neither of them mind.

"No, my father is mainly known for his law firm throughout the country. I want to takeover the business one day."

"Oh...Oh! So your dad is that Hades Di Angelo!"

"Yes!"

They laughed again. Nico finally realized he had been drinking when he saw his large glass empty. He noticed that Percy's was halfway through.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Percy smiled and Nico thought he blushed for a moment but his slowly becoming hazy mind might be the cause that.

"I'm the son of some old miner up in Arkansas."

"How did you end up like this then?"

"I decided one day that I didn't want that life. So I hopped on this beauty and never looked back."

"That sound reckless and exciting."

"It is. Maybe you could join me one day."

"Maybe."

Percy gave him a meaningful smile. He returned it, even though he was unsure of its ideal meaning behind it.

A new song came blazing from the radio, causing the small group to cheer as they danced again. Nico felt the tug at his hand again and found Percy leaning him to the side and not the front anymore.

"Come dance with me."

"No, I'm too drunk to dance."

"Come on, Mr. Di Angelo."

"That's Sir Di Angelo to you, peasant."

Percy finally pulled him out of his seat then, making him ran straight into the sea green eyed beauty. He found himself with his flushed face near his and their chest touching. He would longingly moved away from the warm heaven sent body if a strong arm on his waist hold him there.

Nico looked up to his face, only being able to see his smirk. He seemed to purr at him like a cat.

"Sir Di Angelo."

They swept onto the floor with grace, joining the other couples in a line. Nico was giggling like a child with too much sugar into his system. Percy looked at him funny as they began to scoot opposite ways. Both of them were perfectly inline with the other tipsy people who were just as intoxicated as them.

At the end of the song, a slow blues melody came through the speakers of the radio, leaving him slightly loopy and swaying to his sides by himself as the couples around him grouped together and slowly swing to the soft sound.

Nico didn't seem to mind too much, but Percy still paid no mind to what he wanted, like he has done the whole night, and took his hand yet again. Nico's mind seemed to somewhat clear with the physical contact, comprehending the action of Percy pulling him in again clearly. He let him, also letting his hands to gently clasped onto the older boy's arms. He could feel the bold and firm muscles from underneath his shirt with not only his hands but with his waist, where Percy's hands rested.

Nico never had this kind of physical connection with another male before, especially with one who seemed to reflected his own emotions. Maybe it was the liquor or the jazz music, but Nico never lived so much in one night, with such a galvanizing and fabulous manner. He never wanted to let it go, to let this moment with Percy and The Stairway die. It seemed like a crime, to let something so beautiful die by swift and uncontrollable time.

It was near morning, the sun peeking over the water, when they decided it was over. The girls who did not leave earlier with the other men left then, and the men who left earlier came back, telling off about there night like champions. Frank had offered to lead Hazel by up to her room and Nico thanked him for it. That was at some point of the night; he couldn't remember.

Percy and him were sitting at the bar with glasses of water near by. Nico was slowly experiencing his first hangover and he hated it. His head throbbed like mad, and the littlest sound caused him even more pain. He vowed to himself to never drink again.

Percy took his hand and led him off the boat slowly and with ease. He didn't look fazed from his action at all last night which made Nico wonder about his drinking and partying habits and how frequently they were. He pushed it aside, admiring the way his skin looked on the morning sun, like a true piece of bronze beauty.

They walked off the ramp and Nico walked by himself up the the building near by that was his family home. It was also the office place of his father's series of apartment around town. Another small fortune he invested into for the sport of it.

He turned back to him, who was still dressed in old steamboat stained clothes. He was dazzling in the light, truly radiating loveliness by just standing there and smiling at him like he wasn't a piece of trash for what he felt and though of him in that moment. Like he could relate to the sinful nastiness.

"Thank you."

"No biggie, my friend."

He felt himself get giddy from the new title he was just rewarded. He wanted to be more then his friend, yes, but it was a starting point and what he wanted to start at. Relationships that started off as friendship last... Right?

Nico felt him follow him to the back wall where he would climb up the fire escape and enter into his bedroom through the window. He didn't want to go through the front entree, knowing his father would be there to find him hungover and that was not going to end well. He tried not to think about that.

He turned back around to face the man behind him to only find himself shoved into the hard brick wall behind him. He realized with a shock what was happening when his feet lifted up from the ground. He always knew it was coming, that his secret will one day get out, and now he will have to face the consequences that came with it. With himself...

He closed his eyes tightly, tensing up his jaw and cheeks so the hit wouldn't hit to much. He counted to five before he felt the hard pressure press on his lips instead of his cheek.

It stopped all to soon with Percy letting him go slowly and longingly. He placed him onto the ground, but kept the closeness, still pushing him against his chest and the wall. He loved the forceful pressure, not wanting to be free from it.

He opened his eyes, that he didn't noticed closed. He still could see only his nose down due to the heigh different but that was his main interest at that point. He started at those sweet looking lips and felt himself about to lose control. He was shaking again soon afterwards.

Percy leaned into his face without a word of warning, but Nico was the one who ended it by pressing their lips together into a passive kiss. It was short and soft and sweet...

It was his first time kissing anyone, especially a man. He never felt so alive, like he was actually being who he truly was for once.

It was also so lovely. It was a flaming fondness that he never experience before. And he loved it...

They parted a small distance; he still being able to felt him warm breath and smell the salty scent in it.

"We'll be back two weeks from tomorrow... I would like to see you again then..."

It wasn't ordering or forceful. It was hopeful and soft, like he was gently implying that he really did wanted to see him again. He was just as scared as Nico himself was. He felt better for that, making him nod his answer.

Percy kissed him again then; it was longer and more nerve thrilling then anymore he ever felt. Nico felt bad when they parted again. He almost didn't want him to go as he started walking away from him.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

That was the best moment of his life then. After that, whenever they met again in a more recent time period, it was topped. It was the moment to change everything, but it was still never as good as it was the next time he saw him.

He turned back to the window to find the men loaded into the boat with the lights still bright and beautiful. The boat with its men on it were about to depart from the dock and they promised to return with more liquor for his father in a week.

Nico had said farewell to Percy before hand, sneaking onto the boat while he was alone in the caption cabin. They said goodbye with a kiss or two and made there way off before dinner time. Nico would miss him while he was gone. He had the constant fear of never seeing him again if he never return. He had no way to contact him if that happen and it scared him to death to know he could so simply slip away from him like that.

He watched as the beauty of a boat sail away into the blue water that he knew Percy would be lovingly looking at. He watched it till it smoothly drifted out of his sight before laying down for his nightly rest. He whispered his farewell one last time, like he always did, before closing his eyes.

"Good night, Percy."

{...}

I think the plot is easy to understand so I won't state it. Also, I'm sorry if your following my other story "Into A New Light" that I haven't posted in a while. I'm working on it, but it's Annabeth POV and it's hard for me to do that. That and I had family issues that had to be taken care of first. So please just be patient with me for a while. Thanks!


End file.
